The Wrath Of 411 and beyond
by McKendra4Ever
Summary: This story deals with the aftermath of Episode 4.11. the ships will be Mer/Der, Mer/Cristina friendship. I postede this story before but now I have basically changed the whole thing dialouge Everything. This is my first fic please review... Enjoy:
1. McAss and McNurse

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters. I only use them for fun and to torture Rose lol. But anyways Italics are Merediths thinkning. This is my first fan fic. I have posted it before and wasn't happy with it so I totally redid it. Enjoy(hopefully):)**

Meredith POV: Sometimes there are things out of your control, I thought Derek and I were happy, he was the last person I would ever need to feel content and then he kissed that scrub nurse! Seriously? All my hopes and dreams for us just went down the tubes…

As I lay in bed I think "I shouldn't have run so much, but he needed to be there also and not push so hard…" "Hey Cristina, its Meredith I need my person I just made Derek mad a stupid mistake and I'm paying for it…"

"Mere I'll be right over hang on" (Half hour later…)

Cristina… he found someone else he says he needs someone that's ready right now and will give he the things he and needs wants… I'm scared what if that's the last straw Rose is who he wants to spend the rest of his life with? I don't even remember the last time kissed and we were truly content and in love, before Addison, the ferryboat accident and I drowned, Rose, the ermm scrub nurse."

" Well, Meredith he's a McAss, he said he'll wait and if he doesn't that's his problem he lost the love of his life even if she is a little dark and twisty."

Cristina I thought he was the one the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. This is going sound girly and pathetic but I really thought I had met my soulmate before Derek I didn't believe in happily ever afters, my mother ruined that for me and Derek, Derek he was like the kings men and I was humphy dumpty and he tried to put me back together but in the end he couldn't he couldn't breathe for me anymore and I don't blame him but kissing a scrub nurse? I finally told him I don't want him seeing other people I took a step forward for him and he took about 1,000,000,000 steps back. We were finally going somewhere. I think we are really over this was that last time.

(At Seattle Grace, Meredith and Cristina have just walked in) "Cristina I don't want to be the center of the hospital's gossip again." My dirty underwear is going to posted basically on the hospitals lost and found board again. And the funny thing is I can't even laugh about it with Derek later because he's not my Sex and Mockery thingy anymore or my boyfriennd whatever we were. Everybody will know it's my panties and I can't bear that.

I think it's time me and McAss had a little chat said Cristina."

Cristina... Don't do what I think your going to do...

Oh don't worry me and your Ex-McDreamy are going to have some words...

Cristina... Urghhh

**Ok so the next chapter will be Cristina and McAss's words... This is a Mer/Der story so all of you know... I just have to punish Derek. i know I'm horrible it's just so much fun! In the words of Meredith... Why do I keep hitting my self in the head with a hammer? Because it feels so good when I stop...**


	2. Fight Fight Fight

**The Italics are what happened the the previous chapter and also can be what is happening in Meredith's head... **

_Oh don't worry me and your Ex-McDreamy are going to have some words..._

_Cristina... Urghhh_

Hey McAss!

Derek turns around.

BANG!

Dr. Yang what has gotten into you you relize I'm your supurior your boss etc?

McAss you hurt my person I have every right to do whatever I want with you! You Cheated her Derek, well... not really cheated per se but you kissed KISSED a scrub nurse asshole. Wack! What the hell is wrong with you? She told you she didn't want you seeing other people! Your supposed to be a brain surgoen and for a brain doctor your pretty brainless...

Hey thats Meredith's line...

Don't interupt me again you ass unless you want a broken nose to go with your bloodied face. I said if you hurt her again I will her you. And I will Make my words I will make you pay Dr. Shephard...

Cristina lets so he isn't worth it...

Meredith I was just getting in the zone, I made him feel like he lost his mojo... Mer he treted you horribly I was just trying to help!

Cristina you've done enough damage...

Meredith...

Save it Derek I don't want to see you or Scrub Nurse again.

**Later at lunch in the Caf...**

Hey Cristina I think I have to get away away from all of this... McDreamy, McHorseface, Seattle Grace Gossip Mill. It's time for a fresh start I'm transferring to UCLA. Cristina they have two spots open we can go together make a fresh break away from Derek and Burke. We can make new lives for ours selves what do you say?

Cristina what do you say?

I say...


End file.
